Lightbulb
Lightbulb, labeled The Clumsy One, is a female contestant on Inanimate Insanity. She was made the team captain of Team Epic in A Lemony Lesson. In The Stacker she was eliminated with 64 votes and sent to Idiotic Island. In Episode 6, she returned and replaced Nickel. However, she was once again eliminated in The Snowdown. Coverage Lightbulb seems to be quite clumsy and curious. Her gender has been a question throughout many episodes, but she has been considered a girl. Her curiosity has shown to get her into trouble as she led Marshmallow into a cave in Sugar Rush, but only to discover it was infested with monsters. She has also shown to have the ability to shine. She shatters often. The Crappy Cliff Unlike several other contestants, Lightbulb appeared more than once in this episode. When she was about to jump, Taco was about to kick her, even with Nickel yelling "NO TACO! DON'T DO IT!" she still kicked Lightbulb, causing her to fall into the water, making her a team leader. A Lemony Lesson first.]]Lightbulb, being the team leader, chose Nickel as her first choice. She then chose Knife, who chose Paintbrush . She chose Marshmallow and Nickel chose Baseball. Their final pick was Paper. When it was name deciding time, she chose the name Team Epic, "because we're so epic." She appeared at the elimination, which she got 0 votes against her, causing her to get the 2nd cookie, in this episode, Paper left. The Arena of Death She was one of the 5 people who did not compete in the challenge. Due to her big mouth, instead of Team Epic getting cookies, they got pencils. At the elimination she got no votes against her again, most likely because there was no reason to vote her, Baseball left this episode. Once Lightbulb recieved her pencil, she shattered. One- Shot Wonder Lightbulb is seen after Knife launches Marshmallow over the gorge cheering. She later said "Nows it my turn!" She tripped over Rocky from Battle for Dream Island and shattered, Nickel then said "Wow, clumsy much? I'll do it." Knife later accidentally stepped on her shattered remains, causing him to jump in the air with pain, flinging Nickel into the wall of the gorge. The Stacker In the beginning of the episode she, with the rest of her team's names are said by MePhone4. At the elimination, Paintbrush was first safe with 33 votes, Then Nickel with 46, and then MePhone4 said "she wasnt the brightest team captain" And she turned out to be eliminated with 64 votes against her, and Marshmallow was the final safe with 52 votes against her A New Stage In The Game Lightbulb was seen once in this episode when she flew into Idiotic Island and shattered with Paper and Baseball watching. Paper greeted her shattered remains. War De Guacamole After the challenge, MePhone 4 annouces to Nickel that the votes for Nick'le' in the previous episode were actually for him. Nickel was sent to Idiotic Island and Lightbulb returned, but shattered once she got back. A Sugary Nightmare ]]Lightbulb is now officially back on the show. She was immune due to her team winning last time. During the challenge, she saw a cave, and went in with Marshmallow to look for candy. Unfortunately for them, there were monsters in the cave. Lightbulb escaped, but Marshmallow tripped and was dragged into the cave by a monster. Lightbulb ran into a tree, which had candy in it's branches, so she grabbed 25 pieces off of it, and ran back to MePhone4. Thanks to her contribution, her team won and she won immunity. 4Seeing The Future Lightbulb was first seen after MePhone4S killed MePhone4. She asks 4S what he has done, which he replies to by asking who cares and that he was the new host. When 4S announces that she is up for elimination, she complains that they only had approximately 5 minutes to compete in the challenge. 4S yells at her to shut up, but 4 then returns due to time-traveling and reclaims his position as host on the show. Still, she is up for elimination. She, Pickle and Bomb were seen standing on platforms. The Snowdown Along with Bomb and Pickle, Lightbulb was up for elimination. MePhone4 asked if they wanted to see the new elimination area, which they all agreed too. The three are flung up into the sky, and land in the new Elimination Area, where MePhone4 is already waiting. 308 people voted, 69 of which voted for Bomb, who recieved a candycane as a prize. Then the scores showed that Pickle recieved 119 votes and Lightbulb recieved 120, one vote away from each other. Lightbulb then screamed in fear of The Fist Thingy, having been hit by it once before in an unfair manner, but MePhone4 explained that there was no Fist Thingy. Lightbulb relieved, began to think she was safe, when her platform suddenly tilted and she was dropped into Idiotic Island for a second time, shattering once she got there. For her scene asking to rejoin at the end, she began to speak untill suddenly tripping over a rock and flies of screen, which switched to Bow, who was standing casually, noticing Lightbulb breaking. Lightbulb is noticeably seen in the first picture that the credits scroll over lit up and on top of a tree in Idiotic Island. When Lightbulb is about to say her speaking part in the Island of Misfit Objects song, she is heard shattering once again. Double Digit Desert Lightbulb tells Baseball to shut up along with Knife and Paper when he states that everyone has an equal chance at rejoining. When they are about to be launched into the sky, MePhone tells everyone to hold onto something heavy. Everyone grabs onto Baseball, who states that he's not that fat. Lightbulb points out that he is getting a little chubbier around the edges. MePhone explains that if you don't rejoin, you will be egged and sent back to Idiotic Island, and if you do rejoin, you receive a cookie. Lightbulb "guess that this is fair". Lightbulb gets the second least amount of votes due to her elimination being so recent. She is disappointed, but pleads to get cookies again. MePhone starts to ask her why that they would give her cookies, but Lightbulb interrupts and persists in her questioning, and MePhone gives in. Lightbulb excitedly asks what flavor cookie she will get, and MePhone responds, "Egg flavor". She then has an egg thrown at her in slow motion, and she is sent back to Idiotic Island screaming on the way down, passing by Balloon. Trivia *So far, Lightbulb has shattered in 5 episodes. The Arena Of Death, One-Shot Wonder, A New Stage In The Game, War De Guacamole, and The Snowdown. *Lightbulb is the only contestant so far to be eliminated twice. **She is also the only contestant to rejoin the game for reasons besides voting for eliminated contestants to rejoin due to an unfair elimination. *In Lightbulb's idle, her arms appear to connect to the middle part of her body. While at many times in the series, her arms appear connected at the bottom. *In A Lemony Lesson, Balloon called Lightbulb a he instead of a she. *In The Arena Of Death, MePhone4 called Lightbulb a he instead of a she. However, MePhone has been known to make many mistakes. *Lightbulb has said "Omga!" in Episode 8 and 9. While it has not been officially revealed as to what this is referring to, it is likely a variation of the famous texting phrase, "OMG". Category:List of Inanimate Insanity Characters Category:Team Epic Category:Eliminated Contestents